ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggregor's Attack: Part 2
Aggregor's Attack: Part 2 '''is the 9th episode of UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe. Plot ''Previously on UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe'' UltiVerse: how do you know my name? NegaBoost: Magister Arnux told me! UltiVerse: You know him? NegaBoost: he sent me to find you Aggregor turns around Aggregor: welcome, UltiVerse! We see Ulti Holden by Both arms. UltiVerse: Aggregor! Aggregor: I belive I have your friends! we see Arnux and NegaBoost. Arunx: Calm down. UltiVerse: how? if my Home is Destroyed? Arnux: they want the portal right? UltiVerse: yes, as Vilgax Said. Arnux: first, the portal is back in the Anur System and Two, if they all want the portal, then let's turn them against each other They each go secret ways. we see Negaboost Running very fast. He Enters the weapon Room. the Guards all charge at him. he runs to them and opunches them all. they all fall down. we see Arnux. he enters the Ship's control room. the starts typing. we see UltiVerse, he Enters Agrregor's room UltiVerse: it Over! Agrregor: is it? WE see Arnux Running, NegaBoost catches up. Arnux: what happened? NegaBoost: Overload! You? Arnux: auto control! NegaBoost: oh! Aggregor absorbs Arnux NegaBoost and UltiVerse: NOOO! Aggregor: who's next? NegaBoost: yes, but. UltiVerse: then go! He runs away. we see him Running. then he crashes and falls back. he looks up and he sees aggregor. Aggregor takes him by the head and absorbs him. Aggregor Laughs evilly NegaBoost: ah!! ''Theam song'' We See Ulti in his Spaceship. UltiVerse: where is he??? He hears Some very Hard Stepps UltiVerse: say what? Aggregor comes in the "room". UltiVerse Looks outside the ship and sees Aggregor. UltiVerse: Aggregor!? Aggregor uses his speed and runs to Ulti. UltiVerse: Negaboost!!?? You... Aggregor: Absorbed him, duh!!! UltiVerse: Monster! Aggregor: so!? Ulti gets back in the ship and flys away. Aggregor: I will get you!! He gets in an other ship and flys after Ulti. Later we see Ulti Flying. He flys closer to a planet. He flys out of the screen. Aggregor flys in. He shoots a laser at Ulti's Ship. Inside Aggregor's Ship Aggregor: I must Get him! wait what planet is this? He thinks Aggregor: I have an old ally here! Later we see Ulti's ship landing. he gets out UltiVerse: wait, what planet is this?? Hmm... Some one comes from the back Someone: Hello! welcome to the Ten Void UltiVerse: The Ten Void Someone: this is just the Main Landing Land Ultiverse: Oh! Someone: Go in that Portal and you will go to the main Place He points at a Portal. Ulti Thinks. Someone: well I have to go, See you later Ultiverse: Okey The someone walks away. the screen follows. he walks to Aggregor's ship, aggregor is standing there Someone: iHe'll be in soon Aggregor: Great. NowIWill be the killer of Ultiverse, and i can finnaly take Vilgax down Someone: why? Aggregor: He has been in charge for so too long. someone smilles Aggregor: i'm gona push him in my self He walks away Someone: i have to tell Vilgax about this. he walks away. we see Ulti by the portal. Aggregor run sto him and pushes him. Ulti falls in the portal Aggregor: see ya never, UltiVerse. The the someone attacks Aggregor Aggregor: what's Your Problem? Someone: Let just say i have a lot of Contacts Aggregor: what? The someone Shoots a Dark energy blast at aggregor Someone: I have more power then you! You know that Aggregor: But for some reason Vilgax, Choose me not you, You know that Someone: Your Wrong, You know that Aggregor: No, i am right, you know that Someone: Vilgax took you and me as a Spy to spy on a lot of things, you know that! Wait you don't. Aggregor: Probably, only cuz your wearing that helmet, You know that! Wait let's just stop this TYou know that thing Someone: so what! You have your powers only cuz of that Glove. An You so know that. Meanwhile In the Null Void, Yes The portal leads to the Null Void. We see Ulti Walking. He runs in to Zs'Skayr UltiVerse: hello!? Zs'Skayr: Hey Kid, what your in for UltiVerse: aggregor pushed me in Zs'Skayr: Aggregor!? I so want to kick his butt, but we can't get out Ultiverse: what do you say about a Temporary Alliance?? Zs'Skayr: well okey. He Smilles. Back to Aggregor and Someone Aggregor: Yes, but that is only, cuz someone absorbed my powers Someone: Only cuz You wanted to Much, Want Musch, but get Nothing! Aggregor: stop it, DarkStar! You known i could beat you Drakstar: Shut Up He Electrocutes Aggregor and shoots adrk Energy at him. Aggregor falls Down Smoking. Darkstar gets down Darkstar: Lets take your powers He absorbs aggregor. Aggregor Turns to normal. White Soul like blasts come out of Aggregor. We see Aggregor's Big Ship. Inside we see Negaboost. One of those Blast go inside him and he awakes. '' Negaboost: Aggregor!? ''We see Arnux, A blast goes in Him and he awakes Arnux: Boost! We see Ulti and Zs'Skayr. '' UltiVerse: Make us Both intangible and i will teleport Zs'Skayr: Okay, But do you think it will work UltiVerse: Hope so ''Zs'Skayr Make them both Intagible and Ulti Dissappears. He appears out side the Portal. he sees A ship landing. Arnux and Boost exit it. Darkstar Flys down Arnux: Darkstar!? Darkstar: who are you? UltiVerse: I know who you are, Your Someone who will get his butt kicked. Darkstar: How, i have the powers of Aggregor? UltiVerse: But u have a weakness. Come and Abrorb Me NegaBoost: Ulti, No!!! Darkstar flys to Ulti and starts to Absorb him. he gets so mush power, he can't hold it. his mask falls off and he falls down smoking. It's Revealed that Darkstar is a Human, But nOt Michel Morningstar. he has Blue eyes and Black hair. his a 16 year old boy (a bit simmilar to Michel, but not him). UltiVerse: and Bye, Bye! He smilles. We see them all on Arnux's Ship. Arnux: The People have Repeared your ship. Negaboost: I'm gona go down to Viscosia and see it my self Arnux: i will probably stay to watch over this place UltiVerse: You Both sure? Arnux, Negaboost: Yes! UltiVerse: Okay. he gets in his ship and flys away. We see Darkstar in a dark Room. He is talking on a big Screan with Vilgax. Darkstar: hello Vilgax! Vilgax: Nice to see you again, Darkstar! Darkstar: So here's The Thing ''THE END''''' Characters *UltiVerse *NegaBoost *Magister Arnux *Zs'Skayr (First Appearance) Villains *Aggregor *Darkstar (First Appearance) *Vilgax (Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe